


Another One Bites the Dust

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Draco and Harry admit their love or one another and begin dating, they receive negative comments from random strangers. They also receive daily harassment from everyone in the Wizarding World except their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One Bites the Dust

"Potter." Malfoy sneered at Harry as he exited the Great Hall and Draco entered with his gang of friends, Pansy and Blaise. He noticed Pansy give someone a wave and a smile in Gryffindor. Harry scoffed to himself. Alone, Harry walked down the corridor to the library. Hermione and Ron remained in the Great Hall. He was going to the restricted section and told his friends he was going to just study. Hermione nodded and grinned as if he'd finally done something right while Ron raised his eyebrows with a small smile still staring his plate. 

Harry sat in the old lounge chair reading a restricted book about wands. Suddenly Draco came along searching through the book stacks. He picked up a book titled Seekers: Tracking the Snitch. "Incapable of seeking Malfoy?" Draco jumped and then sneered at Harry. "I bet I could beat you at a game of Seekers." Harry scoffed at him. "Fine then, I challenge you, before dinner on the pitch." Draco smiled slyly and walked away dropping he book on the shelf before leaving. 

"I'd like to see you try and catch me, Potter!" Yelled Draco to Harry with a sneer on his face. They zoomed around the quidditch field alone. Malfoy through the snitch at him and it came alive. Hence the race. Harry remained focused on the golden snitch but sometimes got distracted by the Sun glinting off Draco's hair. Suddenly he was in front of Malfoy reaching out his hand for the snitch. As suddenly as he was in front of Draco he slammed into the walls of the field. 

Blackness. Warmth spread over Harry. He felt a mouth on his. His eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. A stunned and slightly sneering Draco sat next to Harry who was laying on the ground. A breathy gasp came from him in attempt to start breathing normally again. "Did you-" Harry coughed and hacked. "Mouth- to mouth?" He wheezed and began to breathe at a regular rate. "Yes, Harry." Draco sneered but a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "Without you I'd have no one to torment." Harry raised his eyebrows in a slight sure-that's-your-reason look. Of course Draco noticed and began to blush profusely beginning while forcing a smile down. "Shut up." He pushed Harry down off his elbows and stood to walk away. He watched as he walked away still catching his breath and knew that he'd have to get his broom back considering Draco walked away with both of theirs. Harry continued to lay there until Malfoy was completely out of sight. Then he stood and walked back to the castle. 

The Sun dipped below the horizon just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived to dinner. Harry watched the back of Draco's head. It was rare that Malfoy didn't jeer at him with his friends after something embarrassing happens to him. Or rather, it was a first. 

They all sat at a fifth table in the middle of the room. It had been added after the war. Seventh year students returned for an eighth year to finish studies. None of them belonged to a house anymore. Headmistress McGonnagul transformed the chamber of secrets into dorms for them. The main room was turned into a comfortable yet dark place with a large fireplace where the face of Salazar Slytherin had been. A crescent black sofa curved around it with an oblong glass coffee table in the middle. There were large stone doors on either side that led to the boys and girls toilets. Everything was cleaned and illuminated by bright torches on the walls. The large statue snakes remained except in between each one was just a door. A dark wooden door. Each led to a dorm room all of fairly large sizes. They were square and had animated windows and two king beds with curtains for privacy. Of course Harry was bunked with Ron. Hermione was bunked with Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle were together. There were many other students but not very many. This means that Draco Malfoy got a whole room all to himself.   
Harry ate his food and talked with Ron and Hermione. Neville chimed in multiple times to their conversation, as did Malfoy and his buddies with their muttered comments and cruel giggles. As soon as dinner ended they were dismissed to their dorms. 

HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE

I spent many night sitting on the sofa doing schoolwork alone. The fire would crackle but that was the only noise. I watched the Marauders Map for people. That night Draco awoke. He started to move on the map and soon I could hear his soft footsteps on the cold stone. "Why are you awake?" I said coldly to Draco. "Haven't you seen people walk to the bathroom, Potter?" He responded cruelly. I stared at his silky silver pajamas. A shabby t-shirt and Gryffindor red sweatpants were all I managed to scrounge up. I sat in silence as he went in and walked out. As he approached the door he hesitated and walked over to me. "I still have your broom." He said it in an almost un-Draco way. As if he actually cared. "I know." I stared into his face. "Goodnight, Potter." He turned away. "You called me Harry." I called after him. He turned once again and glared. "No. I did not." I grinned. "At the Qudditch field. You called me Harry." Redness creeped across his face. "Yes, why should it matter." He said coolly. I made my best high pitched girl voice and said to him, "Oh Draco, you DO care." I let out a fake giggle and looked at him as if in a daydream. He looked like he was about to cry but I assumed it was just anger. He stormed into his dorm and slammed his door. 

I awoke the next morning not realizing I had fallen asleep. The torches were all out and the fire was just ashes I had been there two weeks an not once had I fallen asleep in the chamber. It was 6:11 and no one was awake yet. With all the schoolwork in my arms I silently creeped into my dorm room. Ron laid there arms sticking out and snoring. After I dumped my stuff on my bed I crept back out to the living room. There I saw Draco crouching and igniting wood in the fireplace. I swung over the sofa and stared at the back of his head. "What is it Potter?" He sneered without turning his head. "Oh well I love staring at you seeing as you're my true love." I said sitting up with the returning high-pitched dream voice. Draco snapped a stick in his hand while attempting to place it in the fire. "Shut up." He said quietly. "What's going on with you? You're usually snarky and quick to react." He jumped up and snapped at me. "My father is in Azkaban, my mother is going insane, I had a change of heart or some reason, and you, Harry Potter," he stood above me gritting his teeth,"are annoying every bone in my body." I frowned for a second before responding in the high pitched voice. "Oh Draco, I love when you talk dirty to me because your hair just falls away!" He stared me in the eyes, his own watery, and stormed out of the dorms while I laughed trying to go after him. I walked up the stairs while the laugh died and began I run after him. "Draco?" As soon as I was in the vacated girls toilets I called out for him. I heard a slight tap from the stalls and looked in each of them. On the very end I found Draco. His knees were drawn up to his body with his arms wrapped around them. His head was buried in them so his face wasn't visible. "Draco?" I said softly. I'd never seen him like this. He was broken. And I realized, I had no idea what to do. At that exact moment Hermione came rushing out of the dorms blabbering on about some assignment to herself. She stopped when she saw me and started to me. I rushed toward her to stop her seeing Draco. "Hermione! Lovely assignment! Yeah! Are Ron and you going to this ball thing together to celebrate McGonagulls arrival as headmistress?" I pushed her away and out the doors without her asking questions. We went in to breakfast when it was only about a third of students from each house. We sat down at our virtually empty table and began to eat. Soon enough other right years began to arrive and Draco entered alongside Pansy Parkinson. "Pansy! over here!" I looked over at Hermione confused. "Since when are you two friends?" I whispered to her. Pansy grabbed Draco by the arm and sat down across from us. Draco sat directly across from me. I could feel his discomfort. As Pansy and Hermione spoke and giggled, Draco and I ate and stole glances at each other. Soon enough Hermione and Pansy were asking who we were taking to the dance. I set down my fork and said, "Well seeing as no girls are exactly interested I figure I'm not going." Pansy spoke her first real sentence to me. "What are you gay? Because you'd be perfect for my homo here Dra-" Draco clamped a hand over her mouth and stood and stared at her in utter disbelief and betrayal. I stared up at him. Draco Malfoy gay? He stared back at me and began to turn red. His eyes flushed and he ran out. Hermione began saying something to me but I pushed her away and stood going after Draco. I didn't know why i cared so much. I ran and followed him all the way to the dorm "bathroom." His time he was standing against the back wall near the stalls with his head pressed against it. I stood behind him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Draco." He sighed deeply and turned around. "What?" I hesitated not knowing what to say. "I'm-I'm sorry. About Pansy. And how I talked to you. I should've seen-" Draco surged forward grabbing my head. He kissed me and the world seemed to explode inside my stomach. The same warmth I felt on the Qudditch field ran through me. It was almost- perfect. Draco slowly pulled away with a scared expression on his face. My mouth was open slightly and I stared. A certain blankness crossed me and I fainted. 

My eyes squinted open to see Draco's face and the background of the infirmary. I pushed his head back with my hand. "I've got to stop waking up with you in my face." He looked supremely nervous. No one else was in the room so I assumed Ron and Hermione hadn't heard. I glanced around and sat up. "So." I said awkwardly. "I can go- If you- I'll just go." He headed for the door and I yelled for him to stop and come back. Nervous energy flooded through me.

In that moment only did I realize that I was in love with Draco Malfoy. That's why I spent so long talking about him and following him all those years ago. It all dawned on me. I sat on my legs and lifted the rest of my body up in front of Draco. I gulped and stared at him. Then I leaned in and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Another explosion inside me. Like fireworks. I released him and laid down staring up at him biting my lip nervously. He looked shocked but didn't faint. "I just- you- we." He had that oh-dear-lord-I-just-met-a-famous-person look on. A silence fell between us as we looked at each other. I could see Draco gulp and then continue to ask, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

There had always been a Hogwarts ball after a new Headmaster or mistress arrived. The war postponed McGonagulls. It was supposed to be of high prestige, a black tie event. Crazy enough, Draco Malfoy wants to go with me. And even crazier, I said yes. After we returned to the dorms to get our books for class we parted ways, quite awkwardly. 

Of course we would see each other later in the day. All of the eighth years had the same classes except for a free period in the morning after breakfast. Every day I spent it with Ron and Hermione in the library, just talking or studying. 

That morning I arrived in the library breathless from running all the way there. "Harry!" Yelled Hermione quietly. "You are 20 minute late! Where were you?" We all sat down at their usual table in the corner of the library. I put my schoolbag down awkwardly. "Well I was in the- infirmary." I met Ron's widening eyes and sat uncomfortably. "Why?" I scratched my head. "I fainted." 

"Why?" Yelled Hermione wildly. "Well, let's see, Draco-"

"This can't be good."

"-kissed me."

"What?!" Screamed Ron and Hermione in unison. Shushes came from all around them. 

"And I fainted and had to go to the infirmary."

"That's insane."

"And then he was in the infirmary to check on me and I kissed him."

"Oh my god, Harry!" Said Hermione in a hushed voice. Several disgusted faces and sounds came from Ron. I began to panic. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. I just did it!"

"But Harry you're not even gay and you hate Malfoy!" I stood up at Hermione's comment. 

"Well maybe I am! And maybe I love him okay?" I grabbed my bag angrily and stormed out of the library. 

I slammed the door to the dorms and threw my bag over the side of the sofa and sat down. Suddenly tears were falling from my eyes and Draco was by my side. He leaned my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his stomach. "It's okay, it's okay." He leaned his head on mine and rubbed his hands across my back. 

THIRD PERSON

The doors to the dorms opened and Hermione and Ron entered. Draco cast them a look which told them to leave. They took one look at Harry in his arms and shrunk away and out of the dorms. 

That day Draco and Harry went to class together and sat next to each other. They received strange looks. Some of disgust and some of confusion. I mean they had been "enemies" up until this morning so yeah, confusion is granted. As for the disgust, there had been rumors. Some nasty rumors.

They avoided holding hands. They also avoided their friends. That is until Pansy approached both of them about an inter-house game of truth or dare. Things like this were happening since the beginning of the year but as it went on more and more people went. This was the first time that they had really been invited. 

"Potter can come too of course," said Pansy with her mischievous excitement. 

"Do you want to go?" Harry had no idea. But he didn't want to be seen as hiding. 

"Sure, why not?" Harry was nervous but was concealing it well. 

"Great! Room of Requirement at nine!" Pansy ran away giddily and they continued on about their day until the slightly dreaded truth or dare game. Harry and Draco met up in the dorm common room at 8:50 and started walking down. Other students passed them and they actually looked exhilarated. Draco was puzzled at what kind of questions when ensue this sort of excitement.

When they finally reached the Room of Requirement they hesitated. "Are you ready?" Draco nodded sheepishly. Harry grabbed his head and kissed him. He pulled away nervously and nodded. "Let's go." They slipped in through the door to see a large square room with about 20 satin cushions on the floor. All except two were occupied. The two for Draco and Harry. 

They sat quickly and glanced around at who was there. Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Ginny (she skipped a grade), Luna, and assorted Slytherins and hufflepuffs. Pansy was clearly the leader of this ring. 

"Let's get started!" Shouted Pansy. Everyone quieted to listen to her. "For those of you that haven't been here, welcome. So how this works is we start with me and I ask someone truth or dare, they do it, then it's their turn to ask. Before we start we all take Veritaserum, courtesy of Granger." She smiled mischievously and waved her hand. Small glasses appeared in front of everyone. Everyone drank it, although some were hesitant, and Pansy began. 

"Weasley!" Ron's head snapped to attention. "Truth or Dare?" He paused to decide. 

"I guess Dare."

"Okay," Pansy smiled cruelly, "I dare you to kiss... Blaise." Blaise smiled at his own gayness and Ron crawled over groaning. His contorted his face in disgust as he leaned in. Their lips touched for a millisecond and then he was back on his cushion. While Ron looked quite disturbed Blaise was smiling pleasantly. 

"Okay, um, Pansy." Ron was trying to get back at her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" She tilted her head grinning and raised her eyebrows. 

"I dare you to kiss Hermione."

Hermione just laughed and laughed and crawled over to Pansy. She was laughing so hard she was about to cry. She leaned over and kissed Pansy. They both pulled away and Pansy was now giggling along with Hermione's dying laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Asked Ron furiously and confused. 

"You're just so ignorant. Haven't you realized we're dating, Ronald?" Ron gaped and froze. Hermione slid back into her cushion and looked very satisfied with herself. Ron jumped out of his stasis quickly and told Pansy to get on with it. 

"Draco!" He jumped. It was his turn. "Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth." He looked around at everyone nervously. Pansy smirked and everyone else looked around anticipating the question. 

"Have you ever had sex." Draco relaxed and tensed at the same time. 

"No." He said annoyed at Pansy. He receive shocked looks from others. "Is this all we're going to play?"

"Oh no! That reminds me. Today we set up for a game of Never Have I Ever! Let's play!" Draco and Harry both relaxed as little shot glasses appeared in front of anyone. "These glasses are enchanted so every time you drink, more appears. Basically I say something that can be done and if you have done then you drink. Your Veritaserum hasn't worn off so it has to be truth." She smiled. 

"Okay, never have I ever stolen something from a professor." Everyone drank except for Hermione. 

"Never have I ever kissed anyone." Everyone drank. 

"Never have I ever kissed a boy, but truth or dare doesn't count guys." All the girls except Luna drank along with Seamus, Dean, and Blaise. And then Harry and Draco. 

"Draco Malfoy when have you ever kissed a boy?" Hermione and Ron acre like thy didn't know a thing. 

"It doesn't matter." Said Draco quietly looking down at his lap. Pansy grinned. 

"If that's how you want to play it. Never have I ever kissed Blaise." No one. 

"Kissed Seamus." Nope. 

"Kissed Dean." No way. 

"Kissed Ron." Draco looked disgusted by nervous. 

Pansy smiled like she knew the answer. "Let's see. Never have I ever kissed... Harry Potter."

"Fuck you, Pansy." He held off drinking for as long as possible but then grabbed the shot and drank. The only other person to drink was Ginny. Pansy sprang up.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She did her little happy dance as Draco bit his lip and continued to stare down at his lap angrily. Harry was blushing and didn't meet anyone's eyes. Pansy finally sat down. 

"Okay," she continued. "Never have I ever dated Harry Potter." Once again Draco and Ginny drank. "Ha yes!" She laughed. "Okay I just gotta check, never have I ever had sex with Harry Potter." Nobody drank. "Hmm, okay. One more thing. Never have I ever had sex." Most people drank but Harry didn't. "Okay my beautiful virgin lovebirds." Everyone started to stand. "See you all next week." Draco and Harry continued to sit there. Students whispered as they passed them on the way out and soon they were all alone. 

"Draco you do realize this will be all over school tomorrow right?"

Oh, shit.


End file.
